Because Cats Just Loove Salty Tuna (Giripan)
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Yes, this is another Dove Matchmaker's story. As usual, Romania and Hungary have found yet another 2 people to pair up- fem Greece and Japan. Human names are used, but country names may be thrown in too. Slight romhun, and giripan. Suckish summary, but whatevs. Read, comment, criticize, and enjoy! Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1

It was a meeting in Athens, Greece. Everyone was grumpier than usual, because of the hot summer heat, and there was absolutely no air conditioner in the meeting room. Vasilica and Elizabeta were even arguing more than usual, and Prussia had to even break up the fights. Finally, 10 fans were put in, and the room finally "cooled down" to 90 degrees Farenheit. Yes, it was that hot. And everything was in slow-mo. The whole Magic Trio decided to put a cool air bubble in the room. Finally, it was a cool room of 60 degrees Farenheit. And everything was back to speed. However, our matchmakers were still stuck on what to do.

"Liz, who should we pair up now? Use your lovey-dovey senses!"

"How about you use your pulse rate meter-" Elizabeta then held her mouth wide open. It was clear obvious who was in love- she just couldn't believe who it was.

" Earth to Lizzie, did you find something?" Vasilica waved his surprisingly tanned hand (hey, pale skin is a stereotype for 1/2 vampires!) in front of her face.

Elizabeta then regained her senses, and slapped Vasilica's hand. "Right next to the Corinthian columns,is Kiku. And Heracles is right beside him." She whispered.

"But Kiku wears kimonos, and he probably wears a sound-free vibra-"

"Vasilica! My god, you're really talking like that about my friend! He has a crush on the Greek chick. And he wears light kimonos in summer."

"Well then, do you have a plan?"

They both looked at each other, and "hmmed" for a bit. Then, the lightbulb shined in their eyes. Blood red met striking green emerald.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!" They both screamed aloud, making everyone at the table stare at them.


	2. Chapter 2-The Plan

**Chapter** 2

((Hey guys, I changed fem Greece's name to Hestia. Hope that doesn't bother you. Ends up that Heracles is a masculine name.))

"Elizabeta, Vasilica, do you have an idea as to how to minimize the fishing trips the Greek fisherman are taking to catch the nearly endangered halibut species?" Alice strictly spoke, snapping at Vasilica's name, as he had turned her into a female earlier and Francis was groping her a$$ all the while. Then again, she had pissed Vas off for telling him how Liz would have her vital regions seized and treasured by Gilbert.

Liz and Vas sat down, flushed red from embarrasment, and sat down, murmuring a "no."

Whispering, Lizzie stated, "I think we should do a double-date."

Vasilica blushed. "So, Hestia and Kiku, and..."

"Us, of course."

"What?!"

"Come on, I'll just tell Kiku I want to have a date with you, and if we could double date. He'd totally agree! And then, we can leave them alone, when we're really disguised as doves!" Liz became starry eyed, fangirling about her fantasy.

Vasilica blushed. Liz knew nothing of the strange thoughts he'd been having lately about her. Still, he'd be killing 2 birds with one stone doing this- a small "date" with Lizzie, and still pair up 2 people. He grinned, impressive canine poking out on his tanned skin. (Again, half vamps being pale is a stereotype. Romania can also handle sun. Duh.)

Both were going to start to put the plan in action right after the boring meeting. Until then, they'd have to look at both nude and clad statues of gods, goddesses, and important ancient Greek rulers which no one knew the names of.


	3. Chapter 3- At Hestia's Place

_**Chapter**__ 3_

"BREAK TIME! Oh fine! Tomorrow we'll continue- OH MY GOD FRANCIS QUIT FEELING MY DERRIERE!" Alice screeched at a now embarrased Frenchman. Vasilica chuckled, and Alice shot him a death glare which stated in stone- "I'm so gonna kill you after this." Alice knew she'd have to have a looong romantic moment with France to become male again. Whether she was looking forward to it or not, I can't say~

Elizabeta, meanwhile, went over to Kiku. "Hey Japan, I want to try dating Vas, but I'm afraid we'll argue waaay too much. And since you can settle disputes, and you like Hestia..."

"Hugary-san, you mean.."

"Double date? Yup. At Hestia's place? We can bring a dish from our own culture... and swim at the seaside a bit... Can we meet in 2 hours?"

"Uh, Ok." Japan was a bit excited, however.

_2 hours later..._

Hestia, Kiku, Vas, and Liz were all in front of Hestia's home. Her house was large, made of stone and coloured tile, made ever more ornate by the sophisticated Corinthian columns, decorated with the Greek gods and Godesses. Her garden was filled with olive trees, and flowers of all sorts of varieties. The seaside was right next to it.

"Whoa, Hestia! Your place is huge!" Lizzie exclaimed.

_Meow. _8 cats from the back of the house circled the 4 people.

"This is Larry, Larissa, Athena, Zeus, Bob, Kiku, Poseidon, and Gus," Hestia pointed at one cat as she stated each name.

"Whoa. Well, you sure have a passion for cats," Vasilica said, his arms wobbling because he was carrying a large picnic basket.

"Werr, rets go!" Japan said, walking towards the ocean.

"Yup, lets go. See ya, Larry, Larissa, Athena, Zeus, Bob, Kiku, Posidon, Gus," Hestia said, walking.

_It was gonna be a nice double date._

(( I will continue. Comment, critisize, etc. Be sure to tell your Hetalians about my fanfics!))


	4. Chapter 4- Action and sake, people!

_**Chapter**__ 4_

So in 15 minutes, Hestia, Kiku, Vasilica, and Elizabeta were eating. Liz brought goulash, Hestia brought Greek salad, and Vasilica brought sarmale with mamaliga (search it up- it's really good!). Kiku brought some salty tuna and rice. He also brought sake (rice wine).

So all of them ate, Lizzie's goulash being a hit.

"Liz, I hate to say it, but you make goulash that's so awesome Gilbert would lie in shame of his Prussian-ess," Vasilica said, as he ate the last bit of goulash."

Lizzie, meanwhile, poured some sake into a tall glass, and drank. Kiku finally noticed when Liz drank her 5th cup of the stuff.

"Erezabeta-"

"H-ha! This stuff's a s-stronger than- any vodka *hiccup* that- I've d-drunk *hiccup*," Lizzie slurred.

" Oh rahat! ((rahat means shit in Romanian))! Uh, Kiku, I'm gonna drag Liz to my hotel room." Vas quickly said, knowing that a Plan B would be taken. Shoot, he didn't even go into the water. They said good-bye, and Vas carried Liz where nobody would see them. He turned himself into a pelican and Lizzie into a dove, and carried her sleeping body on his broad backside. He then flew overhead of Hestia and Kiku, who were flirting- in a more subtle sense.

"Kiku, your tuna is salty," Hestia stating, knowing it was obvious.

"Werr, it is sarty tuna..." Kiku said, rubbing his palms.

"Wanna try it?"

"Okay.."

"Close your eyes..." Kiku closed his eyes, and Hestia put on a pair of cat ears. She then took a piece of tuna, put it in her mouth, and kissed Kiku, who opened his eyes at the surprise.

" _She knows romance, _" Vasilica thought. He knew these 2 would be alright, as they were as compatible as cats and salty tuna. He flew behind the hotel he was staying at, and turned himself and Lizzie back into humans. Vas carried a now mumbling Liz back to his hotel room.

_Fin._

BONUS PART!

Since the hotel room only had one bed, Vas put Lizzie on the mattress. Her hair cascaded down the sides of the bed, and she looked as if she were half-dreaming. Vasilica unconsciously took a picture of her, sprawled on the bed like that, but she looked kinda sweet and harmless, and... like a sleeping beauty.

"Umph! My head..." Lizzie woke up 5 minutes later, as Vas was arranging his stuff in the hotel drawers. She looked around the room, wondering how she got here instead of in the Greek ocean water. She remembered some addicting strong drink that had a stronger taste than any vodka... Then she saw Vas.

"VAS! What did you do to me?! What happened to Hestia and Kiku?!"

"Lizzie! I wouldn't do that kind of thing to you! You got drunk and I did Plan 435- the plan we put out in case you got drunk on sake again! Last time that happened, you twerked and lap danced on Prussia!"

"How the hell did you know that?!" Lizzie flushed with embarrassment... and was it also guilt?

"Let's just say Madeline knows what to show- she's got France's pervy mind, ya know. As for our giripan couple, they're getting along just as well as cats and a bucketload of salty tuna."

"Oh, ok." Hungary reached her hand into her large bust, and fished out 2 cans of Greek beer, with Vas staring into space, his visage a red planet.  
"Want a beer? Hestia got me 2."

"Ok."

And so they clinked beer cans on another successful matchmaking attempt.

"


End file.
